Broken Katana
by Emilio-Garra
Summary: The adventures of James Logan on the Movie verse of Marvel Studios. What happens when the top asset of SHILD fail a mission, how can he survive with if everybody turn his back on him. Who will be crazy enough to help him?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Katana.

Disclaimer:

Don't own wolverine, marvel does I'm just taking this out of my chest.

Alternative universe, let's say what happened if the mutants start showing on the Marvel studios films.

Chapter one: The wolf in the cage.

Was a hot summer night on the port of Haven in California. It is a small town just south 40 miles of LA. The port has grown drastically in the last 10 years to the point of becoming the number 2 in all the west coast in terms of merchandise to enter and leave the US.

The port manages shipments from Asia manly. And some of South America. The town population has grown from 300,000 people to 900,000 in the last 10 years. Manly because of the work provide by the port. Manly because there was a lot of money moving in the town.

The vessel Kono is arriving the port as schedule, arriving from Japan. It contains almost 10,000 containers. All the containers should be moved to land within the week. The destination of the containers was very different, from computer hardware, car parts, and several other things that were not even in the manifest of the ship. But one of them bring a dark skinny hairy figure. His appearance is of the dead body, with out color, skin attached to the bones without any fat, marks of a cuts were visible every ware. If anyone would see the body will guess that the body was thrown to a razor haystack and let it bleed out. No one will guess that the body still lives. If the cuts where not deadly enough, 3 weeks in travel with food could kill anyone. The only subtend it receive was water that filter through the roof made by special steel claws.

When the container began to move the animal took over,

_RUN, GET FREE, CUT TROUH._

Outside the container, several workers where trying to figure out to what happened to the container.

"Why is this container al shred?", ask Mark Millar, in charge of the night shift.

"Call the captain and ask if they have any trouble in the sea… no way I'm going to take the fall, what if this is a special container of the King?" all of the workers start to feel uneasy at the mention of the nickname.

"this is a Yashida container…" one of the workers began as he read his tablet. "its supposed to contain computer hardware for the Roxxon company in the Texas facility" he confirm.

"The Yashida Company containers are gold labels. Customs should not check this one" Mark said as he took a closer look to the container…. "if it is computer hardware, why does it smell like crap inside?"

Out of the sudden, a growl was hear form inside the container… sound like a angry wolf was inside ready to charge…. Mark hit the floor when it panic…

A shadow figure whit thermal long range goggles was watching the seen from above.

"Its confirm sir" said to his link com. "the dog is on the cage" he finish.

From the communicator he heard: "engage"

With that, a small arrow was thrown 800 yards in fractions of seconds. It contains enough explosive to destroy the containers doors, and create a powerful light show that blind for several minutes.

The skinny figure didn't think twice (maybe not even once) and run for it. And jump to the water. Despairing and was not even capture by the cameras on the docks.

"Mission complete" the archer said.

-"Is the wolf out of the woods?" the voice behind the communication asked.

"Couldn't asses his state, but it definitely move, no casualty's" he finish.

-"return to base. Big nest out"

_Hope you make it "bub"_, the shadow said in his mind, _we are now square_.

With that the archer run from the rooftops and despair in the night of California.

"change the container, secure the product…. Fast. The boss is not going to like it… " Mark said to the workers. Everybody see the terror on his face, because now he had to report the king just what happened.

Just a few miles form there, in the "Wet buffalo Bar and grill".

"Jessica, you need to move faster than that, the customer want to take their orders" Greg ask his newest waitress, she could not have 17 as she claim. But Greg like to pay less than the low permits. He figure out this girl was an illegal in the states, there were a lot of them in Port Haven. Since it grow many people came from different places. China was the second one (after Mexico). He see the small frame the girl was and he bet she could not be older than 15.

She look Chinese, only 5'2", short black hair, no more than 90 pounds. But something was different from the other illegals he have seen, she was well dressed, and have a fluent English. Which took Greg by surprise when she came on night two weeks ago looking for job. No social security number and no ID.

He should have reported to the authority's right away, but he was intrigue by this girl. How can she survive in a town like Haven with out someone to support her? Was she alone? Was she some high sex slave that scape? The word on the street is that there was a large network of premium girls, and such network pays a lot for foreign chicks. Specially exotics and virgins. And this one look both.

Greg saw an opportunity right there, but instead of greed another primal necessity surface… lust. He was married and have two children's, his wife was not as hot as she was back in the high school. She was gaining weight and Greg was a regular on the many strip clubs of haven. Young innocent was his favorite fetish, but Asian was something new.

He knows the girls was desperate, so he make it work the night shift, so she was not seen by the police or men with hero complex. At this shift the only men enter were low life's and working girls. Which could be a problem but since he pay the special Tax to the king he believe it was protected.

Jessica didn't look back at Greg she continue to walk to the tables and taking orders. She hate the place, she hate his life and hate how Greg was always checking her out. She was broke and need the job. And since Greg offer the night shift she expect no one to really know who she was or what she could do. Her life depend on that.

"I'm working Greg, you only do not notice because are too busy picking your nose" Jessika replay.

"Look lady don't talk to me like that, with out me you will be working on the street" Greg said trying to create a needed relation between them. She wanted in short leash so when he made his move she will not turn him up.

As he said that a voice in the corner speak out load with a lot of authority: "Perhaps she should" a 6'3 black man rose from his seat and was looking towards the girl… "a pretty face like that could make big bucks with the right gang"

"Bishop…. Didn't know you were here… what can I get you" Greg was afraid of this man. His reputation was terrible. One of the favorite acolytes from the King itself. And one of the few that claim that know him. He was the leader of the black crows, they were the strong arm of the king. Some people say he was more than just a ordinary men.

"just got rumors that there was something special in this dinner that may interest the Mojo… just thought of checking out". Mojo was another of the close to King, He was in charge of the prostitution of haven and some other stuff.

"So tell me girl, do you want to become a star?" Bishop tell to girl who was so little in front of bishop.

"Of course I do, but first I need to attend the tables and take out the trash… do you mind?" Jessica answer in his most strong voice she could summon.

She was petrified by the look of this guy. She has never seen him but hear the rumors about it. An ex-military that went rogue and let his squad to die in Afghanistan because he was chasing another man in the middle of the battlefield. He was discard and when he was about to be court martial he escape.

Some how haven was a place where many wrong people come and hide.

Bishop took Jessica's hand and took a closer look of the girl, she was furiously try to break the hold but the man was solid as rock.

Form the kitchen a chock of a shotgun was hear and a skinny guy scream: "leave her alone you twisted fuck". Obviously Angelo Espinosa was not a smart boy. He was trying to protect his friend. On that moment the crew of Bishop rise and point to Angelo… 4 against 1. Bad odds or the hero guy.

"Put that away Angelo, you want us to get us all killed" Greg shout from the counter of the room.

Bishop laugh out laud, it was strange for him that some one stood their ground before him. He like that. "So hero boy…. You want me to release your girlfriend here or you will spill my brains?, is that it?"

"No es mi novia, but I sure as hell will spill you brains". Angelo shout as many as she could.

20 minutes earlier in the back ally of the restaurant.

"gross, I hate this f%&$ing job" Jessica was cursing outside the restaurant, she was working nonstop the night shift in the restaurant and at the day shift on the carwash. She was use to be a spoiled princes… she had the best cloths, the best school and even a handsome boyfriend, Everett. That was then, that was before her life change so fast so sudden.

She was being strong as she could. Her father always try to teach her to work, but he could not resist to his little eyes when she wanted something so bad. But that time has gone, alone now she must depend on herself. No family, no friends. She try to call her boyfriend once, and now he was dead because of this. She was feeling miserably. She was actually surprise that she was not crying in a ball and wait to die.

She was throwing the food. Even if his so call boss Greg told her not to waste any food, no matter the state of the food.

She saw a shadow from the ally, curly into a ball behind the container. He seems like a dog and was eating something that seems like a rat. Raw. She was disgusted by it, when he meet his eyes… the eyes of a men… skinny hairy and dirty. He was wearing a torn up shirt and jeans to match. The stink was hideous but some how she say the eyes of a man that was in need. She didn't understand why but she throw some food at him. It was a waste already no harm to anyone. The man took the food and eat it like was the first thing he eat in weeks.

"You must be pretty hungry?" why does this man seems familiar? He is a mess… he is dirty and smell like a wet dog. But some how the eyes were kind to her.

There was no response. Just continue eating.

Jessica turn and went back to work.

Now inside the restaurant:

"Look hero boy, you don't want to mess with me and my boys, so why don't you crawl back to the kitchen and I will may even forgive you" Bishop said as if he was not afraid of the shotgun.

"I'll come with you, just don't hurt him" Jessica said in a low an fragile voice. Angelo has been good to her since she start working for Greg and she was not going to let what happened to Everett happens to anyone else.

_Maybe it's time to let go… maybe is time to accept my defeat_. She thought.

With the speed of a cheetah the dirty man enter by the window in full force, no, not a men. But an animal…. Fangs and claws ripping and scratching the Black crows. Until he meet with Bishop. He toss Jessica to the floor hard and take the animal by the neck…

"what the hell are you?" said bishop, trying to remember if he know this animal, he took a good look at him and understand that is was all wounded, both new and old wounds were running blood every ware. It was impossible to a men or an animal to be alive with this kind of wounds… with the corner of his eye saw Angelo to take the courage to shoot, and he use the animal in his hand to cover the shot. He took out his own gun and shoot Angelo un the arm. Was not fatal, but he wanted to take it slow with the hero boy. He need to make an example for everyone who want to cross the Black crows. When he saw the animal still breathing,

_how is that possible? _Bishop thought, could this be the legendary boogie man?

Before eh could go and end the hero-Boy a sudden display of firepower emerge from the floor and know bishop down… the firework was so powerful that his uniform and black crow jacket was torn to ashes… it was the girl who suddenly attacked with this special power. Bishop got up, and smile wild….

"So you are a mutant? Essex will pay more for you than Mojo, and don't worry about me…. I can absorb anything you throw at me…." Bishop was laughing when suddenly 3 claws were insert in his abdomen, just few inches below his heart….

"Try to absorb adamantium Motherfu$%&" the animal said in a low and grotesque growl.

Bishop hit the ground hard and was in pain. He has but moments to live. He click a button from his watch and a beacon begin to sound. Low but The man believe that the rest of the crows will arrive shortly so does Jessika. She grab his arm and start running to the kitchen, were Angelo was trying to recover…

"we need to move" Jessika said to Angelo, who was terrified at the animal men and the girl with the fire from his hands.

"Lave me alone, that is a monster, and what are you anyway?" Angelo begins to shout.

She was in no mood to respond. That's what happened when normal people discover she was a mutant.

She said no more and start to run with the animal man in his back. She just made it to his scooter and drove away between the ally's as the sirens of the police begin to surround the restaurant….


	2. Chapter 2: Food & Food

Chapter two: Food and food….

The police came and surround the place real tight. Homicide detective Brian Michaels was at the crime scene intervening the only two conscious witnesses, the restaurant owner Greg Rucka, and the cook Angelo Espinosa.

Brian was a brand new detective, transfer from San Francisco just 2 weeks ago. He was single and was ready to make a name of himself. He believe Haven was an opportunity to show himself.

Despite all his efforts he was having a rough time trying to keep his food down. The body's full of blood were not a pleasant sight. 4 deaths, on really bad injury, on with a scratch.

Lucas Bishop was taken to the memorial hospital in Haven, but was unable to make a statement. His condition was critical.

Both of the statements seems too crazy for Brian. But he didn't want to push further, Angelo was going to the hospital to check on his shoulder, and Greg was all to shaken to be making any sense. Non of them mentioned the waitress involving the incident. Angelo didn't want Jessika to be pursuit by the Crows, and Greg will not have to explain why he was hiring an illegal and underage girl.

"Don't go out of town Mr. Rucka, we'll have more questions for you once you are calm" Detective Michaels said as he went with his partner and soon to be mentor.

"You are not going to like this…"Brian start to senior detective Marc Silvestre, "but it seems that a werewolf attack this guys" Brian finish with a smile on his face. When he didn't saw the appropriate response from his partner he went on: "of course is crazy, I guess a rival gang just got them by surprise with machetes or knifes, the Mayans are well known for their savage behavior"

"Perhaps, but the Mayans will never attack the Crows in neutral zone" Silvestre was a veteran detective. He has seen things that would make Brian really puke his stomach out…. And the werewolf's were not scratched of his possible list.

Location unknown, 12 hours after the attack on the restaurant.

The animal man was eating his 7th burger. For all Jessika know this guy could eat a whole cow in this moment.

Jessika was watching him how he devours the burger from the local just two block from where they are staying.

After the attack on the restaurant she didn't think too much on what to do and took the animal men to "her" place. It was a small house with only a room for a tv, a kitchen, one bathroom and two rooms. Small backyard too. The house belong to one of her former maid. She was no longer need it. Since she had no family. Jessika remember many times she and her maid came to this house when she was trying to get away when she wanted an adventure. Jessika father allow it so she could understand the difficult of life's. So she could really appreciate all the things she have and other people don't.

Little did she know that those lessons were going to save his live in the future.

Six hours after she and the animal men arrive to the house, he wake up shaken and dizzy. Only one word was able to come out of his mouth: "HUNGRY"

Again, in that moment their eyes lock and she went straight to buy some food. The only thing she could think of was the burger of Julio. Two block from where she lived. Julio Esteban Richter, was a legal immigrant from Mexico that decide to use his house as a restaurant. The place was cheap but the food was good. If you like Mexican spice. Which she was learning to like. But the burgers were something special. Julio always said that the secret was in the fat.

After the 8th and last burger, the animal men began to relax. And his eyes become more of a human. She was unbelievable calm at this situation. Most girls, or even grown men will have run for the hills at the sight of the men. But not her. She feel certain pace around him. She didn't know why.

The man turn to the house and inspected. With his eyes, his ears and his nose. He was creating a mental scanning of this house. Where to exit, where to hide, where can he be attacked. Primal instinct it was all he was at this moment.

"If you feel better you may want to sleep a little" Jessika said with a concern in his voice.

The stood still, still inspecting not just the house but the surroundings. He catch the scent of the neighborhood. The cars that passes in front of the house. The little boys playing in two house to the south. The couple fighting about money three house to the north. The smell of the meet from where the burgers were bought. It was a low class neighborhood. But in that moment he feel a little safer.

"…thanks" he was having trouble getting back to talk. How much time has pass since she talk to someone… Where was he really? Who is this girl who he feels the need to protect?

"Where am I?"

"Haven…." The girl respond….

"I really doubt it." He said back.

"Haven California, US, planet earth, solar system…" was smiling a little.

"How?" the question was more for himself than to her….

"Don't actually know, but you save me. Thanks"

He sat silent for a moment…

"who are you?" he ask after a long pause.

"My name is Jessika Jones" she said quickly…

"lie"

"excusme?"

"you are lying"

"why do you said that?"

"your hart beat double, your eyes grow wider, and you hold your breath"

"are you some kind of…."she was thinking the right word.

"animal" he said drastically.

"I was going to said a poker player" she said.

"among other things…"

"I don't want to crush you feelings, but you look like a walking corps" she said with a little smile.

"I whish I was dead…" he said in a very low voice….

"why? You eat like you were wanting to come to the land of the living… and the obese" she joke.

"the instinct took over… same instinct kill those men in the dinner, I can't let the animal get loose…"

"believe me… what those creeps were going to do with me, is far worst than what you did to them"

"worst than killing?" he ask curios, massaging his own body that was healing very slowly.

"you won't believe the things that happens in this little haven"

He was eyeing her wide awake for the first time now… he figure this kid can be no more than 15 years old, still a child. But has a powerful spirit. She worry about things she should not be worry…

"how old are you? Where are your parents?" the look on his face change, from animal to man in the time they were chatting… the question took her by surprise

_What am I doing? Bringing a men that can easily overpower me with me to my house? What if he try something, what if he is a sicko, damn you girl… what were you thinking?_

She thought to herself, she has never invited no one here… she was suspicions about everybody. Except a waking corps of course… _a stranger with claws and a lie detector_ was his final thought

"they will be coming back soon. Along with my three brothers"

He frowns, knowing perfectly well that it was the biggest lie yet. He understand that she was afraid of him. And she should.

"Look kid, I promise I will not harm you, just need a cupule of hours to get my strength back and I will be out of here."

She evaluate the idea… what if he's a sicko? What if he is like Greg, always watching her… she almost can hear Gregs thoughts every time she undressed with his mind, but this guy is another thing completely.

"OK mister. You can stay here tonight, and tomorrow you will be on your way ok?" deep down inside she wanted him to stay longer, but now that he was more a man than an animal she start having short flashbacks of her previous encounters with adults men's.

"thanks, is there any place where I can take a bath, I think I really smell awful"

"first door on the left" she said pointing at the bathroom.

With that he move to the bathroom and close the door behind. There was no lock so there was a fine space where she can see him take his rags of. The men complete strip and went to the shower for a long over due bath…..

She start to wonder: _what if he is different?_

That night in the memorial hospital of haven.

Angelo was about to be discard from the hospital. The wound was not life threating and he insist to be release. He was afraid that the police made a public announcement of his involve in the killing of 5 crows

_Only 4 death, Bishop is still alive, in coma but alive_. He thought to himself. _And when he awake, there is no place in haven where he I hide._

He try to vanish from the hospital truth the back door or the ambulance entrance, but his lucky was over. He feels a powerful grip .

"where are you going pice of shit" a voice ask at the same time he feel a long knife press against his neck.

"Razorfist!" was all he said… every body know that Douglas Scott was the second in command of the Black Crows. He was actually stranger than Bishop. He got his name because in one accident in Afghanistan loose his left hand with a grenade. But instead of your typical protests, he made a special 2 feet long retractile blade that attached perfectly to his left arm. Since then that blade has become the most lethal weapon in the crows rank. Everybody was afraid of him, even Bishop, which never would accept in front of anyone.

"what do you want?" Angelo said trembling….

"want you to sing like a bird in the morning" his smile was vicious and madly…

"Bishop told me that he was going to look for a girl that may mean big buck from Mojo…. Where is she?"

After a few minutes and several cuts, Angelo was in the floor lifeless. And Razorfist knows where to find the little bitch that get his men dead.

Morning comes and the girls who obviously was not name Jessika jones wake up. She smell the breakfast and she never consider change of cloths. She was wearing a pink little shorts and a white t shirt, no bra. She was use to be like that when she was at home. And he never realize that this kind of cloths were no moral correct to be seen by a total stranger.

She went to the kitchen… in there the man has gain more Wight and looks better. She was not seeing his face but could tell that she shave, and cut his hair short. The scars were almost gone, he look a little taller because he was not humping anymore. The rags were a problem, he still need some cloth and since her former maid live alone, didn't have any men's cloth.

"you hungry kid?" he ask with out looking at her.

"yep, you cook?, are you any good? Or just cereal and milk is your menu?"

"ha ha ha, for what I found in your fridge, this is consider a miracle" The man said as he serve both plates. And drop dead on his track as he saw her in his PJ's. Immediately look down to the floor:

"should you not be wearing something more formal?"

she then realize that her cloths were showing more than she should. She run to his room and put a flannel shirt and some jeans.

"you should also change cloths, you may be skinny but still can give a girl a wrong impression" she said with his face still red as a tomato.

"Sorry kid, only cloth I have"

"Don't worry I will get to the Walmart and bring you some cloth, skinny size should suit you right"

They eat in chatting about nothing in particular. Both of them were trying to avoid his miserable lives.

The breakfast was a feast, some scramble eggs, bacon, beans with chorizo cheddar cheese on top and some toast with a glass of milk for her and coffee for him.

"I don't remember having this much food in the firge… you went shopping?" she ask

"actually I just enter the house next door and took something they will not miss" he joke.

"what? Do you stole this food?"

"yes, we need to eat right?"

"We usually buy things, is a civilized thing to do"

"sorry, when they dump me didn't give me my wallet back"

"who dump you? Your girlfriernd? Do you cheat on her?"

He went silence. The memory of the events were too much for him still.

She notice his annoying and understand that he need his privacy, as much as she need hers.

She finishes breakfast and put a pair of flat shoes. I won't be long, let me go grab some cloth to the store.

"why would you help me?" he ask

"you save my life…. The least I can do is trying to help you get on your feet"

"thanks, I really need that"

"wont be long, see you soon, any color in particular?"

"Black." He said…. "ok, pink it is" she said with a smile.

Just as she went out of the door, the man senses smell something new in the neighborhood. Sweet, cheap cologne and pistol oil. Gangster, probably the Dark Crows.

he run as fast as he could but it was too late…. Two man where gun pointing the girl, and three more start to shoot to the man as soon as he was out of the door. He never stood a chance. Three AK47 at the same time with his body not heal complete took him out. For all Razorfist know, the men was dead.

And he has his prize. She cry out loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she try to fry them with her fireworks and took one of the goon that was pointing at her… but the second place a solid hit with the back of the gun…. Everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Mojo-time

Chapter three: Mojotime

The man was slowly open his eyes, everything hurts. Specially his chest… 15 bullets of AK47 were incrusted on his chest. He should be dead. Roberto Dacosta and Sam Gutiere, The paramedics on sceen do not even try to check his pulse. They were more concern if could be any repercussion for treating a dead man in this neighborhood. Little México was call. It was Mayan territory. But it was no a classic hit by the Mayans. Their MO consist in abduct the victim and let it rot on the desert several days later, with torture marks. This body had torture marks… but they look pretty old, like years old. They did not know that this were no more than a month old. And if he could eat properly the marks were gone by now.

"I hate this, we are suppose to help people, but instead we are only lifting corpses…." Roberto told to his friend. "and where is the police?, should Silvestre or the new guy be here by now?"

"I think this is a hit from the crows" Sam began….

"look, this guys seems like an animal?, maybe has to do something with the hit on the restaurant 2 days ago"

"Do you think the Mayans will let the crows allow this?" Roberto ask…

"If this is the guy who gut Bishop… I thinks the Crows will not care"

"this places is going to hell…. Shouldn't we be running from here?, some ware safe?"

"this is my hometown Roberto, we should be doing something to change it… we can't let someone like the king take over…"

"Don't let no one hear you talk like that… the king has ears every ware" the voice of Roberto was so serious that Sam start to worry.

The man was listen very carefully, he stop the animal to took over… he needed a plan. He needed to save the girl… he didn't know her pretty well but he need a reason to live, something to wash his sins. Something that he can be proud of….

When the body was place in the ambulance and both paramedics were inside, the man rose with ease, ripping the straps and with a fluent movement, he went behind the passenger seats…. Put his left hand on the Latino man and pop one claw just in front of his eyes….

"Black crows, where can I find them?" the man said in a low and terrifying tone….

"hey, you were dead… release me…." Roberto try to brake free, but the man was stronger than he look…

Second claw pop, below the nose… this time it draw blood…..

Sam stop the ambulance and turn to see the man… "what the hell do you need the crows for?, they nearly kill you" Sam was staring at the man…

"they took a little girl" the man said to the blond guy.

"the Asian girl?" Roberto let slip….

After he said that… the man grab him with and with a full force bring Roberto to the back of the ambulance…. Once in the floor it stab him with one claw in the shoulder…. Making Roberto scream from the pain….

"Where….." The man said with his eyes on fire…

"how do you know about it?" Sam was more than curios than afraid….

"my cousin is enter the crows…. He told me about it….. they are planning to sell the girl to Mojo" Roberto said….

"Where are they taking her? Where is this guy?"

"I'll take you to him… everybody know where mojo work" Sam said and put the ambulance on the move.

It was already dark, then they park in silence in the back of the "Spiral strip club". The HQ for mojo and all his clubs. There he recut his girls for the clubs and special clients, whether they came willingly or unconscious.

The man stuck his head outside the window, and catch all what his senses give to him…. A lot of smell, the sounds, even movements on the windows on the third floor. Must be te office floor. That's there the Mojo guy should be….

"How far are you willing to go to help me?" the man said to the blond young man…

"what's your plan?"

"I need more recon. I can climb to the roof and catch more smells and sounds."

"you are an animal or something?"

"lets say I'm something, and then more"

"How can you be standing and ready to fight after you just take all those shots?"

"I heal fast, but I'm still pretty weak" back in the day he will enter the building ramping and killing everything on his path…

"wait for me here… don't let sleeping beauty wakes up… if I see a possibility I will give you a signal…. And you do a lot of noise to distract them…. Do you have booze around?"

"you need courage?"

"If you get caught make sure they think you are drunk looking for some fun…. Heartbreak act usually sell the acting more"

"I need to buy some beer at the liqueur store" Sam said looking outside.

"So if you are not lying the half bottle of ol´jack below the seat is not yours?"

"how do you… ?"

"I'm special" the man said and slip thru the window and start to climb to the third floor.

The man hardly make it to the roof. There was a guard but was more concern chatting on the phone that protecting the building… even in this state of weakness, he rose to the floor and give the guard a hard elbow in the back of the neck…. The guard fall immediately with out making a sound. _At last some good luck_. He thinks to himself.

He went to a cellar window and could see the office of who he thought was Mojo….

Inside the club, the Mojo office:

Mojo was as big as you can get. The guy weights over 300 pounds of pure fat. Was bold with a ridiculous sun glasses. He dress in yellow suits and with brown moccasins, no socks. A lot of gold around his neck and wrists. He speaks with an accent strange maybe east Europe.

"….. so tell razortwist, that if the girl is damage from any part of the body it will be deducted of the price…. And she better be pure as he claim…. Because the price will drop less than a third…." Mojo was talking in the phone while several others men were at his office waiting to talk to them.

In the office were 6 men in total and on woman that seems to be restrain… Mojo, two bodyguards, and three other man on the opposite of mojo desk. One of them seems to be the negotiator and the other two appear to be more bodyguards. The negotiator seems irritated.

"… yes yes yes.. that's right, this exotic are easy sell, I already have a buyer, but he insist on purity…" mojo was waiting some response "so you sure the Doctor said virgin? Perfect…" another pause…. "you should buy a better phone the pictures were a mess. And forget that. I tested when you arrive… oh you are about to arrive?, ok let me finish another transaction and you may come up" mojo said and turn off the phone.

The man was red in anger…. The animal was trying to take over…. Badly… how can they threat a person as merchandise and be so relax about it…. What have she had suffer with that Doctor…. He decide to wait until the girl was at his office and the 3 extra guys were off. He didn't have the straight at his fullest.

"So what do we have here Samuel… another ex-queen of wakanda?" Mojo was now closing to the small guy in front of him. "How many does the King need to taste before he stays with one?, o better yet, why does he marry in the first place" mojo was examining the young woman at his feet.

She was an African girl but seems like she was wearing a wig, because her hair was white and his skin was like medium chocolate. Mojo took her by the chin and realize that she has blue eyes.

"My king will marry as many times as he please… we are here to talk business. This woman is special… dark skin, white hair blue eyes, and the body of a goddess. I'm sure a men in your industry will have several uses for this girl…." The man named Samuel smile.

"you know, I do. But If T'Challa has that many money and he can remarry anytime he like, why sell it to me? Why not simple dump her somewhere?" Mojo ask trying to figure out what was in for the king of wakanda.

"as far as I know the business of vibranimum is highly good isn't?" Mojo smile malicious. He know wakanda was facing financial troubles and the king has many excess… and like to gamble a lot. T'challa was staring the slave trading bossiness.

"will you pay for her or not? I can always sell it to someone else" Samuel was not in a chatting mood.

"you see Samuel, the problem is not the beauty of the girls you have bring me in the past… the problem is you bring me walkingdead girls… really, what does this guy does? The first one you bring me hang herself with in a week…. The second try to rip one of my clients dick… I was lucky Davis here was quick with the gun and take her out…. What will this girl do?" mojo finish.

"she was domesticated. She will not harm your customers. And with some boost, you may bring her wild cat out….. she was such a fighter at first….." Samuel said with a big smile on his face…

"so in others word she is broken? I have no need for her. I give you 1000 usd and that's it, I may have a customer who like to do some hunting on her… but that's not my bossiness… take it or leave it"

"this is outrageous…." Samuel screem.

"next time tell you boss to be a gentleman With his wife, and yes its final." Mojo respond.

There was a know on the door…. _Razorfist the man in the roof tought_

"so? Do we have a deal?"

"Deal" Samuel respond frustrated but defeated.

"Excellent, leave her here… I will use as sparing with this new one there are bringing me…" mojo said and pay in cash. "Come in" he yell at the door.

When the three wakandiandos leave the room, razorfist enter the room. He have the girl not name Jessika with them.

She was almost unconscious, and chain. His clothes were torn and her hair was a mess…

"oh yes….. this is what I'm talking about…." Mojo said with a surprise….

"strip her… I don't want to be find out you bit her a hip or something…." Mojo said to razorfist which he did quickly.

"I had to do this on my own… all the boys wanted a piece of this girl… she is irradiating hormones Mojo… I'm telling you, you can organized a whole festival just for her…."

"indeed… too bad my buyer wants to be the first and last…. At the same time…. Weird shit if you know what I mean….." Mojo said starting to laugh

The fury on the man in the roof was completely took over…. The animal was loose…. No time to plan, no time to cry for help…. It was all red. He jump trough the window cellar and cut in half the first bodyguard. Before the second one could reach for his gun… the animal impale him with six claws in the chest, with one sudden move… torn the chest into tiny pieces.. blood was every ware…

RazorFist ram against the man with his blade ready to battle, and swing wide…. The animal block it with his left hand, and counter with his right, scratching good the other mans chest, but not enough to be lethal… Mojo start to run for the door to call for help. But was tackle buy the girl who was furious and let out a burst for fireworks at close range…. Mojo was completely blind, he has no more eyes…

The battle between the animal and razofist continue, until razor stuck his blade in the stomach of the animal. Ready to give the final blow, razor was unable to retrieve his blade… the animal contained with both hands and rapidly bit the jugular…. The Crow second in command was in the floor gaging and gasping for his life, when the girl came and with tears on his eyes step on the guys neck… so hard it almost brake his head…. Razorfist was gone.

There were ponding on the door as the rest of the bodyguards were trying to enter the room…

In that moment the girl from wakanda was in shock…. She was not move in the whole time and was petrify by the looks of the animal… on the contrary the Asian girl embrace the animal with a hug and tears start running free from his eyes…

"I know you would come for me"

The change was sudden. The animal start change into the man …

"we need to move… to the window quick"… the man said as he move to the girl from wakanda.

"Come with us" the man said wit a firm voce.

"just let me die in here, please" the woman said….

"Sorry darling… I'm not letting down on one today… " she began to protest but he carried in his arms….

"what about fatso?" the Asian girl ask…

Mojo was trying to find the door handle to let his guard in… All it took was a claw to the back of his head, and Mojo was not moving anymore…..

The door was about to give in when the man jump trough the window…. Landing on the ambulance below… the roof was ripped with the man's weight. They end up over the lying unconscious body of Roberto…

"GO" was all the man has to scream… so the ambulance which was on since the rattle began in the third floor.

And they took off as fast as they could…..


	4. Chapter 4: The church

Chapter four: The church.

The wild man gain consciousness slowly, but yet, keep his eyes shut, years of training told him to keep his breathing slowly. The heart rate must be even and slower than normal. That's one of the first sings he notice when we want to make sure if a target is sleep or faking it. He begin to scan the room with this hyper-senses. Smell first, the one he trust more than his sight… he start to catch the scent of the girl, jasmine blossoms and strawberry, but it was cold, like it was pretty close to him but not anymore does they shear a bed? He believe that to be impossible, even if the girl was beautiful, she can only see her as a Kid. Continue his scan of the place he catch the smell of wood. He is indoors, his skin confirm the warm and lack of wind…. Must be a wooden house, not the same he was with the girl, the smell of wood is different, older, now what else… little dust, old furniture from wood too. All smell a very old. His sense of hearing detect a heartbeat close… young. Resting, now the smell concentrate on it… is a young man… half sleep, faint residues of chemicals in his body… a doctor?, no a paramedic maybe. The blond guy from the ambulance, was it Sam? Yes Sam. He must be checking on him. He determinate that Sam was no threat.

But still didn't open his eyes or let know he is conscious. Birds, outside… sun warm on this skin. Must be noon or so. How much has he sleep? A day two? His body still healing. It has a massive scar in his stomach. Pain is there. He is so use to it that sometimes he forget to feel pain. Now he start to check his body with the sense of touch. He is clothed, at least a short and t shirt. A little small for his build. Bandage, antiseptic. His wound on the stomach. He hate his healing factor is so week. In his prime he could recover from Razorfist attack in matter of minutes. Hell, Razorfist was a punk compare to him. He master several fighting technics. And has some pretty cool moves ready to be patented.

Then footsteps, there were stairs, the footsteps were closing and climbing…. This was at least a second floor. The person making the footsteps must be skinny, and sneaky. He could hear the sound ot his feet to close, almost at the door. And now the smell, this is something food, chicken soup… what his this some kind of shelter and the something new…. sulfur? Brimstone? What the hell? Satanic house… he hear a doorknob, and the wild man jump right in front of the man carrying the food…. He was fast, even in his delicate state he could surprise most people with his speed. When he take the man by the cloths he realize that the men is wearing a black cassock.

The tray of food went to the floor braking the bowl in several pieces, as the priest held his arms up into the animal men face to push him away. With supernatural speed the priest land a solid side kick in the man's chest. It was hard enough to bend the man to his knees mostly by his still healing injury on the stomach. But recover fast and make a sweep, and trap the priest foot with his own, making it roll to the floor… and in a fluid movement jump over the priest with his fist strike, but only hit smoke.. and then the floor. The priest was not to be seen until it reaper in a cloud of black smoke on his back…. Holding his neck with a choke grip and yell:

"Kapitulation, I'm not your enemy!"

"Man, let it go, this is Kurt, he is helping us…. Chill out" Sam said finally after seeing the display of lighting movements.

There was a low growl, one that make your skin chill…

The man didn't relax and put an elbow on the priest ribs, jump around and catch the priest by the neck with his left hand and at the same time side kick Sam on his stomach, Sam hit the opposite wall hard and couldn't catch his breath… the wild-man rise his unshutters his right set of claws in the air… ready for the kill…

"Stop… let him go!" the little girl enter the room….

"Nien Fräulein, he's dangerous" was all the priest could said… it was being suffocate by a steel strong grip.

"Let him go now" the girl jump in front of priest and hug the wild-men… the wild men let the priest go and sheath his claws… and embrace the hug with tenderness…. Sam and the priest were astonished…. This man was the living face of terror on moment, and the next he was a little puppy around this girl. How can she be so secure around him? Most people will get away as far as possible of this man, but this girl jus wen and hug him. According with the story Jessika said they only know for a couple of days.

"It's ok, we are safe here" Jessika told him in the ear… "he is like us".

"He is something else…. His scent, is sulfur and brimstone, and his face is not right….. cant tell you why, but he is hiding something" The wild-men said it out loud, with out taking his eyes of the Priest.. but he sense his own tension fade away, he start thinking:

_You are alive, you are with me know, I won't let them hurt you again_

He whishes to speak these words, but he didn't…. how come can he attached to someone he barely knew? How can he

"*coughs* my name is Kurt Wagner, I'm the priest of this church… San Francisco de Asis" the priest get up and was keeping a safe distance… "Jessika and you have been my gusset for three days now…"

"we have been taking care of you, this young woman was sure that you were going to be fine again… I really think is a miracle"

"I heal fast, nothing to do with God" The man said back..

"we all are children of God sir…" Kurt was waiting for the man to said his name….

Jessika was surprise that she hold dear this man, and she even know his name… it's like he was his superhero and nothing he do was wrong never….

"Smith, James Smith" the man said with a grin in his mouth.

"what happened with John?" Jessika ask… "was taken too many times?"

"James rhymes better with Jessika" he said.

"Jubilation Lee" she said

For which Sam and Kurt stare at her in disbelief. They really believe her name was Jessika.

"Logan" he respond.

"Logan smith?" Jubilee ask….

"Just Logan"

At that Moment Kurt was a little more relaxed and step forward and held his hand to Logan and said:

"Nice to Meet you Just Logan"…

"Lee? As in Jim Lee? From Lee Co.? the tallest building in Haven downtown?" Sam's jaw drop in disbelief….

"Yes, please call me Jubs"

Kurt nod in understanding… the news was huge in Haven. A little over a year ago, Jim Lee founder of Lee Co. commit suicide with his wife in a freeness of alcohol and crack. According to the Haven post, there was a party on the highest floor of Lee plaza. The occasion was a major contract win by Lee Co. to build a new docking in the harbor of Haven. It was suppose to be the biggest and will make haven the number one port in the west coast. Along with a series of high ways that will make the transportation be around Haven to prevent from traffic of the city. In the party eyewitness state that Mr. Lee was so high in crack with his wife that they believe they can fly… so they jump out of the balcony in front of everyone… they're body's were a big splat of blood in the sidewalk. It was never a case to open, there was several eyewitness and camera recorded the whole thing. Kurt and Sam feel so sad for the poor girl. And their faces were showing it.

Jubilee feel their sad faces over her and she was irritated. She know his father and mother were no addict. And there were no chance in hell that was suicide. She always believe that that was murder, but didn't know how to prove it. Logan feel the tension anger on this little girl. And give an evil look to the two guys in the room so they can change their faces of get the hell out.

Of course Logan know knotting about this, but sensing the discomfort of the girl he know better than ask. For anything. He decide to let the ugly questions for later. And face the priest again.

"So Priest, your turn, who are you?" Logan ask him directly in the eyes.

"I already told you my name is Kurt, and I'm the priest of this church"

His hart rate has not change not contending the respiration, no itching, no wink any ware to be found until he watch for his pupils, they were normal brown, and suddenly they spark yellow for a fraction of a second… Sam and Jubilee were never notice something like that, but Logan was looking for something special.

"and nothing else? You a mutant right? You can teleport, what about shapeshift? What do you think about blue?"

Hart rate accelerates, uneasy hands…. I got you. "Drop it" Logan instructed.

With that Kurt began to walk backwards to the stairs and shake his head, as if he didn't understand what does he mean… he crouch to pick up the pieces of bowl and try to evade any further questions.

"Lets go Jubs, I will not spend more time in this so call church, lets find the other girl"

"Jubilee, you know I can help you here… please, you know I mean no harm" Kurt was afraid of what it may happens if he went with Logan… "He is unstable"

"One last time… Drop it" Logan said to his face, "show me your true face"

Jubilee saw kurt and give him a firm stare… not glancing… if there was something she want to know. She instantly trust Logan's instinct. And now Sam was there too…. Waiting with a riddle in his face.

Kurt sighs, and let the change happened. It was the same man… but his skin change to Blue, his eyes have no pupils and were yellow. And suddenly a tail show from the back of his pants….

Sam and jubilee gasp… it was truly the face of a demon. Sam even took a few step backwards… and Logan smile.

"See, that was not that difficult was it?" Logan remarks as he extend his hand to shake it.

"you are not afraid of me?"

"Believe me Kurt, if there is a monster in this room it's me"

Jubilee look close to him and give him a big smile. "I think you are kind of cute"

Sam was still far from him but you can see his initial fear was disappearing, he know Kurt for many years and as reserved as he was, he know he was a good man. So he come close and stretch his hand. "Boy, you could make a fortune in Vegas with that act…. Or in the movies…. Imagine all the make up you save."

"Unfortunately my roles will always be the villain, and there are no demons in pirates movies, how do you know I was blue?"

"there was a mutant that I know in the past, that could change his look at will, she fool me several times at first…" there was a pause, and Logan was lost in his thoughts for a second, "…but then I could always tell it was her by the eyes, And yours were most like her"

"I can't change into others persons faces, I can only bring the face you know…. And it took a lot of self-control, but…. do you know this person name?" Kurt heart pumping rapidly, anxious…

"Raven Darkholme, you related?"

"Whish I know… I was abandon to my luck in Germany twenty five years ago…. I was just a baby, never knew my mother or father…. could you make me an appointment with her?"

"Sorry Kid… if I knew where she was I probably gut her, or she cut my head off" Logan said

"what does she do?"

"she kill many of my unit, and left me for dead on a mission in Russia" Logan said.

"Sorry to bring it down to you boy, but I really hope you have a better hart than her… in case you are related, but she do not posses the ability to teleport." Logan knew they were related

There was a silence that seems that last ages…. The comment of Logan was not subtle or gently… it has the ability to said words without given a rat's ass if there are going to hurt some people. Maybe that's why he was a loner… because he was uncivilized… he prefer the truth and that can make people get away….. but not always.

Logan then remember the white hair girl he got out of the Mojo office.

"what about the other girl? Where is she?"

All faces began to turn sad all of the sudden. As if he was talking of a dead person…. Oh fuck… did she not make it to the ambulance? Is she dead? How can he be so stupid?

"is she dead?" Logan ask when no one respond the original question… he remembers trying to pretect her from the impact with his body….

"She is "alive", but…" Sam was not able to said what he wanted to said…

"… depressed" Jubilee finish the sentence….

Logan face was in a riddle… how much depress you need to be so everybody turn the face down….

"what?"

"She is in shock, she still scrams at night and wants no medical attention. Any sight of a man and she lose control… she scratch Sam and then she try to kill herself several times…. We had to medicated so she could sleep."

"I´m really getting out of options here… Sam is a Paramedic and I know something of medicine, but what she need is a therapist… we may have to take her to a hospital, even the unorthodox method is not working on her" Kurt finish.

"what method?" Logan ask as jubilee turn his face in several tones of red.

Kurt want not to mention the method because he was a gentlemen. And Sam needed to mature a lot.

"Fine.. I tell him…. When Sam get us here, I was a little bit shaken as the other girl… and the only thing that could calm me was being around you. We kind of sleep together" Jubilee tone went softer and her face was tomato red….

"I hope I behave as a Gentlemen" Logan said with a smile on his face.

"you snore…. and very over protector, actually I just wake a few minutes before you, Sam had to pull your arm because I coldn't get out of it… it weight a ton…"

"I have heavy bones"

"well since the soup is spilled and you are up, why don't you joins for dinner" Kurt said as he change his appearance back to non-mutant.

"Before that, I like to see the girl from Mojo, where is she?" Logan request. A little mix of sorrow and sadness emerge from the priest… something was not right and it has to do with the girl… the little that Logan remembers from the girl back in Mojo's office is that the girl was absent, like her joy of life was taken away from her.

"It may not be a good idea… as I mention before, we try the same method with this girl that we use with jess… Jubilee. We try to bring her here, maybe since you were her hero that rescue her, she will feel safer with you… but the result were not as we desire…." Kurt face was very sad at the moment….

"What happened?" Logan's demands since the body language and faces of the presents were not vey joyful.

"She panic, she was very afraid of you… may I ask you, what happened in that office?, no one has seen Mojo… and we are afraid Mojo wants to bring her and Jubilee back" Kurt finish.

"You didn't tell them?" Logan's face was curious, since Jubilee was full functional and aware of all the killing that happens that night.

Jubilee went silence, take her time to choose her words "I just want to forget what happened, is not nice what happened there, and before of that was worst"

"Mojo, razorfist and two bodyguards were kill in the fight" Logan said in a formal voice non-expressive. No remorse, no guilt, no pride. Just the elementary facts. "there was no news about it?, police report? Reporters?"

Kurt shift her face a little, the idea of Logan to be a killer was not a nice, even if he suspected what happened. "My friend, I need to believe that there is an other way to resolve this problems with this town. Killing may be not the solution we need…. Violence get violence,…. It can only get worst…. What if the King plans to retaliate…. What if he find Jubilee or the other girl…." Kurt was trying to sound as calm as possible…

"You got to be kidding me… you have any idea what they have plan for Jubilee of the other girl back there?" Logan's voice went higher that he intend…

"these are not people we are talking about… they are animals and need to put down… every last of them have coming what they got" Logan was practically shouting….

"and do you feel even bad for taking another's man life?" Kurt trying to keep his temper check.

"for those guys? Slave traders? My only regards is I have not kill them before they…. Touch jubilee" Logan turn and see Jubilee face was of sorrow, and discomfort…. It seems that she has not comment on the fact that razor fist and his gang take it her to a doctor and test her purity…. Jubilee eyes were fix on the floor, as something inside her awake and remind her that she was used.

"I have no desire to continue this discussion, but I think that you kill them maybe upset the other girl a little more than what she was already… maybe that is why she is afraid of you…. I'm sorry but I can't let you see the other girl… is better that she rest" Kurt said and turn back to pick up the shatter bowl from the floor.

"Look bub, you may or may not have a rough life, but the face of that girl told me that she was ready to kill herself if she has the strength… so if you like or not, I will talk to her"

"and do what Logan? Calm her with your claws? Peel her fears away? Or perhaps kill more people in front of her? Why not a blood bath? Eh,"

"You have a lot of nerves to talk to me like that… as I mentioned before… if there is a monster in this room that's me…. But this monster at least is trying to help not just sit around and pray"

"Praying is help, maybe not the body, but the soul."

"Pray that my temper keeps in check bub"

"I will mein friend, I will also pray for your soul to find peace… and help you to find what you lost, what makes you miserable" Kurt finish, knowing something was eating this man alive. He did not wait for him to relay and went down to the kitchen.

Logan was not about to respond, an overwhelming feeling of lost invade his body, as if the words of the blue priest has stink in his spine…. Shivering all his body. He has lost more than he could ever hope to have… there is no grater fall, that the one you have when you feel the best.

"Come on Kiddo, lets find the other girl"

With he let his nose follow his scent and start looking in to the church's rooms.


	5. Chapter 5: Storm

Chapter Five:

Logan and jubilee found the room in which the woman was sleeping…, they stop outside of his closed door. Logan ask jubilee to be quiet. Jubilee start to understand his new partner: when to go, when to stay and when to shut up. It was like they were doing this for a long time. She try to put one ear on the door and hear what was going on inside.

Logan was submerge on his senses, hearing the breathing of the girl, how she was getting agitated more and more…. Scent, she was reeking on anxiety and transforming into fear…. Real panic. His first thought was to open the door and try to calm her…

Then he began to hear her whispers… she wanted to be left alone, she wanted to end this nightmare and wanted to be released….. Logan's blood began to pump real fast, he imagine all the torture this poor girl must suffer. He made a mental Note, whoever did this to her was in his hit list (the short one).

He understood that there was nothing he could do, his simple presence was going to upset her even more… so he look at Jubilee.

"Get in, try to comfort her" Logan told jubilee.

"What should I tell her?" Jubilee ask him, not trusting his instinct.

"…. Try to remember what do you feel when they were…." Logan took a pause "…. Testing you, what do you think could someone tell you to calm down?"

Jubilee's eye open wide… his face puzzle, she didn't want to remember what she was trough…

"It's different, you save me, and I feel I'm protected by you… if you were not here… I will be lost, just like her…. She need special help. A psychiatrist, or drugs or both…. We should take her to a hospital" jubilee was not feeling good with this new plan… "what if she flip and kill herself?"

Outsides of the church the wheatear start acting up…. A lot of dark cloud appear from nowhere. From the shadows behind them Kurt appear and state at both of them… wanting to help but even his and his faith has no comfort over the lost girl…. He was about to step in and try to stop them… but he start hearing them, and let them on minute to resolve his next action.

"Kiddo, I know you are stronger than you look, maybe not fiscally but mentally. You just went to a trauma and came back. You stood on your own at 15 years old, when most adult will be sucking his thumb waiting to be saved. I know you can do it"

"….let me go!" the scream came from the inside of the room. Almost at the same time a Lighting struck outside the church…. Logan turn his face to Kurt who was preparing a needle with what smells like morphine.

"Stay back elf, we are going to handle her" Logan said to the shadows. Jubilee not understanding what was he talk about….

"You don't understand… she is doing something with the wheatear…. This happens last time, and a hurricane was formed. Just out side the church…. If we do not act quickly she could destroy the church" Kurt said as he approach both of them wit the syringe ready to give her a Shot.

"you just give her one not too long ago… you are going to kill her, how do you know she is doing this?" Logan Stand between Kurt and the door….

Another scream and lighting…. The wind began to run furiously…

"we can ask when we take her to a doctor in the Haven memorial, maybe Sam got a friend that can help us"

"Sam can't tell the difference between a foe and his best friend… we are been search by this king of Haven, and on top of all this girl was sold by the king of wakanda…. What do you think he'll do if he find her? She is a big liability for his Kingdome."

"And what do you want me to do? Let her rip the church from the ground?"

"I'll go. She is not alone… she needs to understand that" Jubilee said from behind Logan.

Kurt was about to protest when Logan stands tall…

"Pray for both of them"

Kurt looks into Logan's eyes…. Like a staring contest… after what seems to be a century Kurt drop a knee and began to pray….

Jubilee enters the room as another lighting struck the ceiling of the church… splashing a lot of sparks….

Jubilee was becoming scare as she get close to the girl… she didn't make a sound until she was close enough to touch his forehead.

The girl began to arch his entire body in angst…. She was crying a lot and crossing her hands to her chest..

"it's just a nightmare… you are safe" Jubilee began, talking real quiet. "they are gone…. No one will ever hurt you…."

She continues saying the same thing over and over again… for several minutes…

In her sleep, the girl start answering:

"Why me? What do I do? Why me"

"Is not you fault, those animals that did this are responsible… not you…."

"They will come for me again, I'll never be free" she was crying a lot and hug Jubilee real hard….

As the storm increases and the lighting continue to fall near the room, Logan and Kurt enter the Room, Kurt ready with the syringe.

Jubilee rise a hand to stop them. Her eyes were resulted. If she was 15 years old her eyes were of the old general of war, demanding obedience….

Both Logan and Kurt stop on their tracks. And wait for jubilee to respond.

"These are your Knight's, they will not let anyone hurt you…." Jubilee talks in her ear very soft….

"They are the best guardians…. No one is going to pass them…. They will guard your dream as I will"

"You are not alone, and no-one can get near you… you are safe"

"You promise?" the girl said in her dreams referring to his fantasy knight…

"My name is James Logan, and I promise that I will not allow no man to harm any of you again" Logan said looking both the girl with the white hair and Jubilee "and I will not rest until the animals that did these are put down, I'm at your service madam" Logan's voice was so firm but gentle that the girl with the white hair rest his body and continue to sleep but in peace this time.

The storm and the lighting soon fade away… she only respond with a "thank you" very softly…."I'm Ororo" and then she was out.

Jubilees decide to stay with her and both women were sharing the bed for the rest of the day.

Two days Latter, Ororo was improving her condition a lot, she start to eat, and start having conversation shyly with Jubilee and a few words with Logan and Kurt. She have create a bond with Jubilee as if they were old friends, despite her age differences. While Jubilee was 15, Ororo comment that she was 23.

At first only Jubilee talk, a lot, she was talking like she never talk to anyone in her life… she told Ororo and sometimes Logan about her life before the murder of their parents, and how life was great for her. She was studying gymnastics and plays the guitar. She talks about her boyfriend and all her friends. Logan had advice to her to try to relax the mood, with nice chat… trying her not to think about the atrocity's both girls had suffer.

Then Ororo start to talk about her life in Kenya. Her father was an American that worked in Africa as a photographer for the National Geographic and fell in love with her mother, an intern working in the US embassy. Her mother was always trying to change the life in Kenya for the best. Her Dream was to study in the US and come back to Kenya as a political player to help her country to prosper. When she became pregnant of Ororo, they move to the US. Ororo was born in New Orleans, and live most of her childhood there. After her mother finish Collage, they return to Kenya where she become an activist to eradicate hunger in Kenya.

Ororo was not able to talk about what happened to her parents and then how does she got married to the King of Wakanda, and much less how she was brutally threated by the king himself.

For now, both girls work the nice details of their lives. While Logan most of the time listen to both girls and make no comment at all.

After the third day Ororo was able to get out of the room. And eat in the common room of the church.

Logan has spent some time wondering the surroundings only to check for sings of Danger. He was sure that sooner or later someone will come to find them and he wanted to be ready to protect their girls.

He and Kurt had several discussions. About each other philosophy's of life. Kurt believes that violence only make problems worst… and Logan was set his mind in Killing the king of wakanda. And the mystery King that rule Haven from the shadows.

They were walking on the church grounds and notice all the people that live within. The church was bigger than it appear. It has his temple building in front. Where people sit and pray and listen to mass. Non of them were aware that the priest was in fact a mutant, that look like a demon from hell. But his words were a sign of hope to his flock.

Behind the first building there were a couple of more building where they have the dominical school and the priest house. This was built to host at least 4 priests. Unfortunately there was only one this time. Another room was inhabited by his special guest, and two more were empty at the moment.

Also in the premises there was an old gym that hold up to 50 bump beads, and a big dinner room to give a little food to the most needed. Also at the of the property was a big factory like building where they have a wood factory and welding machines.

Many people work crafting furniture, with both wood and iron. The creation were sold to the local vicinity and sometimes use to the church needs. The business was non profit, because all was used to buy food and pay for the bills of the church.

On the end of the property there was small parcel where the cultivate pineapple, watermelon, mangos and pears. Same as the workshop they use the profits to pay bills and feed the poor.

Ororo was enchanted when she saw the parcel and offer to help cultivating.

Logan admits to Kurt that the compound was impressive. And ask him how can he manage all the activity's?

"To tell you the truth, I need help to get this going… many people come and help. But the majority goes back and work for the docks, some of them never return"

"How can I help?" Logan ask without looking at the priest….

"How good are you chopping wood?" Kurt ask with a smile on his face.

Lee's building, downtown Haven.

A dark figure was sitting behind the red oak desk on the top floor of the building.

"Have you found him?" the dark shadow ask.

"I deploy my Marauders, they will find them shortly, Wildchild had a lock on his scent. He is scouting the area… "

"So are you sure this is weapon x?"

"Yes, it is. The blood that we have found is 98% similar to Project X23, it's him"

"He already took Bishop and Razorfist… do you think your Marauders can catch him alive?, shouldn't we wait for your Sabertooth? Or at least X23?"

"The Marauders can take him… just in case I'm contacting the Vampire guild. Apparently Bloodscream has a feud with him as well. Long before the weapon X Program."

"Are you going to share his Blood with the Vampire community? that is so not you Sinister…"

"X23 is on a contract on the east coast… and told me she wants to be a perfect hit… so she can win the bonus for blaming the mythical winter-soldier, that will have SHIELD chasing a ghost for a while"

"And where is Creed?"

"You sent him to intimidate the senator to DC."

"If wildchild do not find him fast enough recall those two… The Mayans and the Russians are getting anxious by the crows defat. And not forget that Shingen is coming to town soon, if we want to close the deal with the new Yakuza ruler, we need to look that everything is under this is Big Sinister… don't screw up."

"If I have sent the Marauders in the first place non of this would happened, the crows are just a waste of potential…. "

"If the Marauders could control themselves, we do not need to lock them up, I need this town to look peaceful. Is the only way we can have the FBI, CIA and SHIELD at bay"


	6. Chapter 6: Widow

Thanks for the reviews.

I will try to improve my English... If anybody know a better speller check than Office Word I will appreciate to let me know the name.

I'm becoming a fan of Logan and Ororo together, but i'm taking it really slow.

Chapter Six: Widow

The next day Logan begins his work on the workshop. He was a natural for the woodcraft. He start with the basic furniture that was created in the shop. The foreman was a Mexican carpenter name Miguel Torres. He came to Haven to work in the Docks some years ago, unfortunately he got in trouble with drugs, and end up in the hospital for several days. He lost all his money and was fired from the Docks, evicted for not paying rent. He was walking the streets when he found Father Wagner. The church has been a blessing for him. He found a bed to sleep and a roof to work. Like Miguel there are many story's on the church. Some lost everything because of the Dugs, some in the illegal casinos and some with the booze and hookers.

Logan was thinking that this town has all the potential to become a major city in the world… the docks have create a lot of jobs and many people see Haven as a paradise to grow his business… what the world doesn't know is what happened inside the town. There are Drugs, casinos, arm trading, slave trading, and more…

At noon Logan start to create his own designs as rock chairs and garden tables. The people that work in there recognize him as an expert and start to copy some of his Technic. Logan didn't know how to react. He has been a loner for very long time and being around people (normal kind of people) was something new to him. He spent the rest of the day teaching class on types of wood and the correct way to saw it, and polish….

At 6pm Logan finishes his work at the shop and went looking for Jubilee and Ororo.

Ororo took a job in the parcel, she try to enjoy been there with the plants. There was a long way before she could be OK, but for now, she was spending time outside and eating a little better. Jubilee was with her in the morning feeling that Ororo could break any minute. She doesn't like the farmer live. She prefer spent his time elsewhere but for a change the weathear was nice and sunny.

"You can control the weathear" Jubilee told her new friend

Ororo was silent for a minute. "why do you ask that?"

"Not a question, just an observation…. The weather changes with your mood. Now is nice and sunny but 3 days ago there was a hurricane and lighting, and that disappear when you calm yourself"

"You calm me Jubilee, but please… let's talk about something else"

"You know I'm a mutant too right?" Jubilee smile at her.

"What?"

"Yes I can create fireworks from my fingertips…. I'll show you, but I don't want people to notice"

Ororo relax at that moment. One of her many secrets were out and seems like nothing was wrong.

"I can create hurricanes, blizzards and lightning bolts. The weather is like a part of my emotions"

"How come you were…. Attacked if you could do all that?"

"I wish not to talk about that… not yet. I still have nightmares, even when I'm awake. I believe every men is here to take me… and it get a lot of self-control not to break loose and create a Hurricane"

"You are doing fine… you will be yourself in no time"

"My scars are never going to heal… I don't understand how can you…. Be so at peace"

"Because of him…" Jubilee point at Logan while he was walking towards them.

"Somehow I know if he is near, no one can hurt me… you can trust him"

"I don't think I'll ever trust a man in my life" Ororo said as she was watching Logan walk… her whole body was a mess… she wanted to die sometimes and when she saw him, she felt safe… just like jubilee said. Even though she was also scare of him… it was a dangerous feeling. She shut completely her feelings and returned to work.

"Will see" was all jubilee said.

"You girls ready to eat?, will be nice if we start eating at the dinner with the community" Logan said as she approach them both. For the first time since they meet, Logan have a full view of Ororo, she haven't realize that she was stunning… a real goddess. Her eyes were a deep blue, her skin was so smooth and light chocolate, the right amount of curves on the hips and a mouth full Brest size. All crowned by her long white hair… she was breath taking.

Ororo felt his look and didn't respond… she was not ready to be around that many people… Jubilee catch his toughs and respond:

"You go and scout the area, look for any troublemaker (besides you) we will be there tomorrow, right 'Ro?" Ororo nods softly still looking at the floor.

Logan realizes that he was making her feel awkward and try to smooth the conversation "Since when do you become a tactical leader?" Logan ask to Jubilee.

"Since I need to be saving your ass!"

"Clever, ok, if you like go to the room, I will scout the locals" Logan turn and went to the dinner.

"You know he is not going to hurt you, right?" Jubilee ask 'Ro after he went.

"yes I know…. I can't control myself, I panic. Do you think he's angry for not answering?"

"I think he's falling for you"

"Please Jubilee, do not make fun of me…" as Logan was walking away he could still hear the girls with his enhance hearing….

"He's not a man…." Ororo was talking so softly that he was having trouble to understand… when suddenly a familiar scent hit his nose. An exotic mix of Chanel No. 5 and cinnamon.

Logan follow his nose at the end of the dinner. Look suspicious everywhere but her target was not near him. The dinner was starting to populate, and was difficult. He knows this cat and mouse game. He then went to the kitchen and make fast turn and once he was inside the kitchen he enter the kitchen pantry, and went to the roof. He wait for a few seconds until he hear movement in the kitchen. The smell was becoming stronger. She was there, and now a faint smell of oil gun was present…

From the roof made a tiny sound on the Pantry so hear it and enter. Gun pointing ready to fire and nothing….

"Where are you?" the woman in black ask…

"here" with a swift move, Logan jump down and cut the pistol with his claws…. At the same motion she kick forward in the ribs, hard. He landed on the opposite wall and she was jumping to punch him. He block the punch with his left hand and put two claws on both sides of her neck with his right hand, With her left she pull a second gun pointing at his neck.

"Are we going to play this game every time we encounter Kiddo?" Logan was talking haft smiling.

"You thought me to be always ready…. I was just checking how long before you notice my presence…. Old man."

The woman with red hair was talking with a straight line in his mouth.

He retract his claws and embrace her in a hug…. She put the gun away and hug him back.

"It's good to see you kiddo"

"Special agent Natasha if you please" Natasha Romanoff stand and help his old friend to stand as well.

"oooo the mighty Avenger right? Who come out with that name anyway?"

"You are just jealous because Nick not invite you to the avenger initiative"

"First of all, the project was cancel. Second I told him I was not going to be wearing spandex, and third I do not exist remember?"

"You weren't at the Funeral, he was your friend"

"I was on a mission"

"Will you come to my Funeral even if you are on a mission?"

"You will attend mine?"

"You will not die… you don't even age"

"I was about to die a few days ago…"

"is it true? The mighty Weapon X fail one mission? How many fails in 10 years of service? Beside the Hulk mission, by the way, walking out alive was good enough for me."

"I was under the impression you were partners now" Logan stood up and start to walk out of the pantry.

"He's not a total beast you know… he even listen to Steve's Orders" Both were walking out of the kitchen into the backyard.

"Steve?, you go first name bases with the popsicles?"

"I should go, I was make a quick stop to give you this" She hand him a small black bag, it contains a passport, an ID and debit card.

"This should let you get started" She add.

"Does nick know you are here?"

"Nope, officially I'm on vacations, unofficially I'm flying to madripoor"

"Why?"

"The Gorgon was spotted there… it seems Shingen is going to muscle Tyger Tiger out of the business"

"She doesn't stand a chance, are you going to protect her?"

"I will send flowers to her grave, does that count?"

"Look, Gorgon is very skilled swordsman… and heal fast, faster than me… do not confront him in close quarters… Don't know any weakness. I will not be here if I do"

"Or if you were fully clothed when he attacked"

"What?"

"According to the transcriptions, you simply forgot who you work for, and all because of shaped eyes…. Was she worth it?" he could smell the tone of jealous on her words.

"Who made the transcription?"

"Asano", she said in her natural tone.

"Lair, that is a lie right there…."

"Only person I can't lie in the world…" she said give him a faint smile…

"Sitwell" she finishes.

"He's not clear to know the Black Ops"

"Just did a couple of weeks ago"

"Nick promoted?"

"No, it was Pierce"

Logan made a pause, something was not right why will Pierce promote Sitwell?

"How did nick react?"

"Calm, but then again he never told me anything, not when it comes to your missions… I have to find out on my own most of the time"

"Someone sold me out… the plan was going slow but on the way… I was burned"

"So you do not told Mariko that you Love her" her voice was very softly at the end…

He didn't respond.

"tell me please, maybe that will help me on my mission… do you fall for her… you, the man who can't love fall for a Japanese school girl" she start to get upset…

"what do you want me to tell you? Eh? I don't know if it was love just feel right"

"so then it was me? I was not good enough for you?" Natasha was very upset at this point and her voice came out a little louder than she expected.

"You were only 14… you were a kid, you had a crush with a man that didn't exist, I was not a hero"

"I was happy with you, the world was not perfect then, and is not now… you prepare me for what was coming… if it wasn't for you I would be dead. I never wanted to play with dolls. My life was not exactly pretty at that time you know?"

They both were silent for a while. The tension was always the same between these two. To many un confronted secrets…

"what stop you?, from Killing them?" Natasha understood some time ago, that Nicolai and Alexis were a liability, and Logan must have an Order to Kill them.

"You….. The thing I teach you, the fast you learn… I was gloating that I was creating a 14 Years old murder… you were supposed to be playing with dolls… and you were disarming a luger in 25 seconds…"

"21, come on… you could had taken me with you"

"I wanted to believe that you will be safe with Alexis and Nicolai, I let them live so you could live a normal life…"

"When I come back to check on you, they told me you were gone…"

"I runaway. Got my own contracts, I even work for the KGB. I was something else…. No one saw me coming… "

"Until SHIELD did"

"yeah well, I needed a dental so why not take the chance" She joked, a little more relaxed.

They were at the plaza in front of the church, until they reach a Bar, in the opposite direction of the church. Not aware they were on the sight of two Black and red eyes…

"So, you have a new protégé?" she ask. While she drink a Soda.

"There is something going on in this town… and she is in the middle of it. What do you know about this King?" Changing the subject as fast as he could.

"Nothing, less than nothing…. It's like the whole town is the perfect place to live…. The news only talk about it like there was a nonstop money machine… a prefect utopia. It's like there is not even robbery here… which make it pretty suspicious" She knew Logan was changing the subject, she was glad. After all this years she still feels like a teenage girl in front of him. Maybe that is why Nick never let them work together in a mission.

"Believe me, this place is rotten… I have only here a week and I can tell you something stranger is going on… like there was a mental paralysis on all the government structure, that let this town go by his own rules." Logan was taking a beer.

"You want me to bring the big guns?"

"this is no place for your Avengers, not even to Barton. This place need something more delicate, I need more info, I could use Mystic in here…. And besides, I was burn from SHIELD remember?"

"Technically, you do not exist"

"Good luck in Madripoor, Don't face the Gorgon Alone…"

"Make sure Jubilee not fall for you… the other girl… I don't think is going to last that much"

"When I have something I call in for backups"

"yeah right"

They end their drinks, talk a little more and then went separate ways.

In the kiosk of the plaza: a man is talking on the phone:

"Yes I have his location… tell wildchild he own me 50,".

He receives instructions on the phone…

"I will not engage… I thinks he has a soft spot for the petite. give me two days… no need to be killing all the community"

Again receiving instructions:

"Yes… no girl resists my smile"

With that he hung up… and continue to watch the Church… it is time to make an elaborated personality.


	7. Chapter 7: ménage à trois

Authors note:

This story is placed after the Avengers movie and before Captain America 2.

Chapter 7: _**ménage à trois**_

As the night fall on the church community the man name Logan enter the Diner room. He's face was relaxed and peaceful. He never thought how much he miss the little Natasha.

They have been in SHIELD together for almost 3 years now. She was one of the best spy in the world… but he was her first teacher. They met almost 15 years ago… Natasha was just a little girl. But he saw so much potential. She was strong, agile, very smart and have a great actress abilities… not to mention a beautiful face. She will be perfect for Hollywood business. Too bad she was in the middle of a war in the Soviet Union; she was going to die in the hands of the separatist as hostages. It was Logan who disobey a direct order and save her and the two other Russians journalists from the separatist, that were invading her small town. Unfortunately Natasha's parents were dead already, but the two Journalist Alexis and Nicolai took over Natasha. For over a year he stay with them in the small town outside Stalingrad.

Logan was on several missions in Stalingrad and west Europe, doing black ops mission for the CIA. So he come and go from Natasha over the year. On the final mission he has to stop a cell of Hydra that was financing the separatist. The cell was commanded by a young woman codename Viper. That's when Logan's back up arrive. The, black ops team consist on Raven Darkholme, Nathaniel Summers, Archie Corrigan and O'Donnell from the CIA and agent John Garret, and agent Nick Fury from SHIELD.

With the team complete Logan had to let Natasha with Alexis and Nicolai. He could not risk her been seen by the CIA or SHIELD. He the promise to come back to finish her training… unfortunately the mission was a disaster. Somehow they were expected. Viper has two dozen goons waiting for them in the exact entry point of the Hydra hideout. Logan took the worst part of the heavy fire since he was at point…. Viper was so prepare that all her men's were cover with some kind of fragrance that clothed from his nose. Corrigan was dead on the scene. O'Donnell was mortally injury, took five hours to die despite the efforts of Logan and Nate in the dungeon to save him. Fury got his eye pop out on the interrogation room and Garrett had a nasty injury on the neck but somehow manage to survive, only Mystic was never accounting for. She step out of the mission before they were ambush. It was SHIELD young agent Coulson which was Nick's back up that help Logan's escape.

Within minutes, a Berserker Logan kill all the Hydra goons and rescue Nick and Garret from the torturer… but Viper manage to escape.

After that Logan and Nate cut all ties with the CIA and were declare Kill in action. Logan went after Mystic for vengeance. But fail to apprehend her. Nate was on a Vendetta against Hydra and went looking for them all. Hunting them like a sport. By the time Logan calm his thirst for revenge went looking for Natasha, to find out she was gone. According to Nicolai she was heartbroken and went looking for help to complete her training.

Logan was back on the present. He sat on the community table and chat a little with some of the locals and Kurt. Kurt was happy that Logan found a way to help the community.

"How's the job Logan? Mike told me you are a gifted Carpenter"

"Not sure of gifted, but I can cut and dice"

"So you decide to stay with us?"

"Seems like a nice thing you going on here Padre, I don't think is going to last… but I think I can stay until the girls are OK"

"Speaking of which, how is Ororo doing? I saw her by the garden, but she only socialize with Jubilee"

"She need more time… need human contact. Right now the only one she doesn't seems like a threat to her is Jubilee"

"Isn't a huge burden to little girl?"

"She is tougher than you think padre… Believe me, there is something special about that Girl"

"I do mein Friend… pardon me, looks like a new person is needing our help"

Logan's nose went overdrive… the stink of cheap cologne was frustrating him, he rise his sight and realize it actually belong to the Boy Kurt was talking about… he was at the gates of the yard, look like he was being homeless for days. Very Skinny, the clothes were not his size, seems like he just receive charity cloths, oversize. The shoes were bigger than he needed… the hair was a mess of gel and dirt. The hands were particularly dirty, and had bruises on his knuckles, he was in a fight recently, seems like he won because he only have a small bruise on his lower lip. He could not be older than 16. Still something was not right for Logan, his eyes were deceiving… not sure how to put it in words, more than a feeling that he was hiding something, but then again... this place was a place for misfortune and mistake makers.

He decide not to interrupt Kurt and just nod when Kurt introduce him as Remy LeBeau…

"I'm Logan" each other introduce themselves in the table and Megan (the cook) bring him a plate and sit down with all of them on the table.

Remy was about to tell his story, but Logan decide that he miss his girls. Excuse himself and went upstairs to his private room.

It was close to 10 pm when he reach his Room that share with Jubilee and Ororo. He knocks.

"Who is it?"

"It´s me" Logan respond.

"Sorry I don't know any ME" Jubilee answer.

"Logan"

"Logan who?"

"James Logan"

"you know, that name sound familiar, but can't be… he abandon us long time ago… like six PM and now it's too late, unless he came baring gifts"

Logan was actually smiling at the joke… he actually watch his hands and realize that he didn't have anything to give right now….

"How about an IOU?"

"IOU for what?"

"How about a walk on the beach tomorrow?"

"What? I think I'm losing the connection…"

This time even Ororo was giggling… Logan could it hear it… it was the first time she giggle… it was a progress… so instead of irritated, he was enjoying this little game.

"How about a movie tomorrow?"

"Say that again? The connection is getting stronger…."

"Then is settle, now let me in"

There was a faint voice from Ororo… "what movie?", Jubilee nod

"Could be… but what movie are you planning to take us?"

"How about The Expendables"

Another pause, but Logan could not hear nothing, so he assume they were signaling…

"Guten Tag, Ramón"

"What?" Logan didn't know anything about that movie…

"And lots of popcorn… and soda… final offer… clock is ticking…"

"OK. But I will choose the next one"

Another signaling a lots of giggling.

"Deal"

The doors open and both girls have a serious faces, contain hers smiles.

Logan enter and try not to demonstrate that he was happy.

"You are a tough negotiator Kiddo, I give you that"

"You are so lame right now, but you have potential"

Both girls starting to laugh… it was a good moment.

They take their places to sleep. Jubilee with storm on the bed, and Logan on the mattress.

"How was your day? I hear you were grate with the plants"

"Who me? I have no idea what I was doing, but Ororo here was a Pro, if there were Olympics for gardening she will have Gold, Silver and Bronze…

Ororo was looking down.

"Is that so Darling?, maybe you can help us get better vegetable" Logan said to Ororo who's Hart skip a beat when she hears the word Darling. "Megan is a great cook, but she need more material to work with"

"We hear that you were handy with the wood, maybe you can make a box for your mattress…" Ororo answer back.

"We are short on the wood, all must be used to sell and buy more. It's a business, but with so many mouths here… is going to be difficult to make a profit, today a new boy actually just shows up and Kurt invite him in, like we have food falling from the sky" Logan comment on the new kid with the excess cologne.

"You don't believe everybody deserves a chance?" Ororo was asking softly…

"I'm starting to believe it… but I'm sure that if we want to survive, everybody should work hard to get this place up and running…" Logan response trying to get the chat going longer, he like to hear Ororo talk some more. That was always a good sign…

"I´m only been a pain, maybe I should go… I don't want to be trouble for anyone…" Ororo said as she start to get up… tears running free on her cheaks…

"'Ro, I'm sure Logan didn't mean to you… he's just very stupid" Jubilee start to get up.

"Darling, I'm sorry I was not talking about you… I was talking about two guys who smell like weed, and two more that are reeking of booze. You are working on the Garden and we need your help with that"

"I just don't want to feel miserable all the time. It's like I'm just a burden to you two… you could be anywhere but you are wasting your time with me… just let me go…" she was crying hard and was having trouble breathing…

"Darling, please do not go… you are not a burden to me. I like to help you…"

"Why? What do you want in return? What can I give you that I have not been taken?"

"I don't want anything in return… I want you to be OK"

"Why?"

"Because we are the same… "

"Mutants?" Jubilee said from the back…

"Broken… we three have suffer many injustice, life has played us a twisted joke, and everything is against us…"

"and what do you think we could do?" Ororo ask not believing…

"Prove wrong some motherfuckers, that as hard as I get, I will return to my feet."

"But I'm not a strong as you are… I don't think I can make it… the ones who did these to me, are stronger than me… they… took me..." she had to pause…. Logan began to notice the weather start changing to cloudy… he understands that Ororo will not be able to be free until she could talk about his trauma….

"I don't know my past… I wake up 20 years ago in the woods of Canada. It was cold, I was naked and cover in blood. Mine and others. I was not able to think straight. I was an animal…. Hurt running from harm… I scare a lot of campers, and almost kill someone baby. If it wasn't for some two kind people, I would become a child murder…." Ororo and Jubilee stared at Logan.

"Logan is not even my real name, or I don't know. All I have was this dog-tag with the codename WOLVERINE on it… I call myself Logan because it rings a bell… but I can't remember anything. According with the Hudson, the guys who save me, there was a Secret program call Weapon X. it supposed to be the tenth try to replicate the super soldier serum. But it was not sanction by the US government."

"According to the records, the project was drop by the US on the 60's after several Fatal accidents… According with the legend, in the late 70's they start on the private industry, with more aggressive technics. Which makes me wonder, If I'm a birth mutant or a genetic enhance one"

"I spent several months dreaming the same Nightmare… I'm confined to a table and I'm submerge in some kind of water… then a thousand needles start poking me bone deep…. I feel this pain so intense in my body… that I wish someone could kill me. I beg someone to kill me… then it was always the same… the animal took over. I'm no longer in control of my Body… I'm just a along for the ride. I see all in red… my hands free themselves… I have this claws and start slashing… my velocity is inhuman… everything is in slow-motion… with my eyes, I can see their guns, and predict the trajectory of the bullets… with my ears I can hear their breathing and notice his positions, and when are they are going to attract me from any direction… with my nose, I can smell their anxiety and choose which enemy is going to miss, and which is the most dangerous… with my tongue I can taste the blood, which give me the hate I need to continue with the killing…. I use to wake up and find my room trashed, some days I even hurt people around me…."

"I'm afraid of no men, but the animal that lives in me… I call him Wolverine"

Both Jubilee and Ororo were listening to Logan's tale with intensity.

"How do you control it" Ororo Ask.

"I can't on my own… I use Heather and James to help me survive it…. Without them I will be dead by now, that's why I always use James as my name… to show respect for my friend"

"Why do they help you?" Jubilee ask.

"Because they see more in me more that I could see myself. That's what makes me wanting to help you Ororo… I see a goddess in you, you are beautiful, I hear your heart that is kind in every beat, I smell you essences. which is strong and powerful… and I know you can't see it… and there is not enough words in the world that can convince you… but that doesn't mean I will stop trying…"

"What if I can't be helped?" Ororo was asking a little more confident of herself.

"I don't know the future, But I can promise you two things, one… the nightmares will never be completely gone… and two… I will never give up on you"

"On any of you two" he added, looking at Jubilee.

Ororo hug Logan and jubilee for what seems to be an eternity.

The next morning Logan wake up slowly. He was about to start his normal scan, but his body was overwhelming… he was in the bed with Ororo in his arms. She was beautiful. Her face was at peace, her arms were around him, and his were around her. Her skin was very soft and warm.…. The scent she have was so intense, Logan was smiling with pure joy… he wish this moment will never end, but then he feels a set of eyes staring at him… if looks could kill, this one will definitely burn him. It belongs to jubilee which was already up.

Logan rose and let Ororo sleep a little longer, he and jubilee exit the room.

"What do you do? can you see she is vulnerable? and you like to play Don Juan?" Jubilee ask with serious tone in her voice.

"Nothing happened, don't' get jealous on me now… you sleep there too remember?"

"Duh, I have sleep with her, but this is the first time we made a trio, it's wired, and I'm not jealous. But I really want to know… what are your feelings for her?"

"As you said, she is vulnerable, I just want her to get better. When she is better. We can talk about whatever I feel about her… until now.. ssshhhhhh " Logan put a finger on his mouth…. "she is waking up, do not mention the _**ménage à trois**_, I don't want to confuse her more"

Logan took off and went straight for a cold shower… he desperately needed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Marauders

Chapter 8:

The morning continue as the new usual… Ororo and Jubilee on the garden, Logan on the workshop. The three of them working hard. They start to believe in the ideology of Father Wagner: Give a broken man a job, and he'll put himself back together, once healed he'll find a purpose… put together some men with the same purpose and you can achieve anything.

In this case it was to become a functional community.

Kurt enjoys walking around the grounds after masse. He enters the shop with the new boy with him, Remy. He introduced to Miguel and Logan. And ask them to give him a spot in the shop.

Miguel took him and show him around while Kurt and Logan chat.

"I don't trust this boy…. He's hiding something" Logan Mentioned to Kurt once Remy and Miguel were out of range.

"Why is that?" Kurt pay attention to Logan.

"He is using to much cologne, I can't smell his true scent, and the way his heart beat is like he is hiding something"

"Everybody is hiding something in here… even you and me Logan, that is not necessary a villain"

"The King could be looking for me, Kurt. I just took two of his generals."

"Does this kid look like a King soldier? He is very skinned and looks like a homeless"

"You look like a Human priest"

"And I'm not a villain correct?"

"what if he is? Would you put these people in Jeopardy?"

"I receive many new persons every week… this town requires someone like me. It's God's will"

"Have the King ever interfere with you?"

"I have no money, nor way to produce it…. He's not interested in this place…."

Logan hears the hart of Kurt and wonder if he has a pact with the devil…

"if you are so worry why don't you take the kid with you? You can help him out and keep an eye on him if that will make you feel safe, I can arrange it with Mike"

"OK, sounds like a good plan… keep your friend close, and you enemy's closer, just keep him away of Jubilee and Ororo"

"By the way, Ororo seems to have been progressing… today she actually was smiling for a moment, she even talked with some guy on the garden"

"With who?" Logan replies really fast and turning his head around to see the garden through the window…

Kurt only smile and said nothing.

Logan understood the move…. "it's not like that… she need help and I can help her.. I know I can."

"Nothing more?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I do not think of her like that" Logan reply.

"I understand…. I just wonder, what does your lie detector said to your own BS…." Kurt walk away smiling… "Keep Remy close"

Logan continues working but remember the smell that wake him this morning and smile. Until he smell the stink of the cologne of his new protégé.

"Mike, let me have the boy… I need a squire"

"Course Logan, I think he can learn a lot from you…. And I have several orders behind schedule"

"So, Remy do you have a Nick name?" Logan asks the boy.

"Non, just Remy sir"

Logan scan the boy… he was using different cloths than yesterday, Kurt must have take it to the big donation room. Still the cloth were oversized, he look very thin, also notice he was hunching, so that means he was taller, then check is collar bone and realize he was rip, but the cloths hide it. He also look away from Logan a lot, he didn't want to look him in the eye…. His hands have bruises, but they seems new. Not a homeless kid, actually the hands were telling him that this guy was quick with the hands, maybe a pickpocket. Or a magician, it have the hands that most dealers have…

Logan was convince that this boy was a con or a Theft.

"So you have French accent, you from New Orleans?"

"Oui sir" he said as Logan handle him a measure tape and a pencil.

"Mark m in that plank"

"Inches?"

"what they use on New Orleans"

"I have never been a carpenter"

"Do you have a different set of skills?"

"I can deal the cards, I work at the casino" Remy answered, like he notice Logan looking at his hands.

"So why are you here, trying to cut 9 feets of a Plank?"

"They catch me cheating"

"Back in my days they broke your knees, if they catch you doing that"

"I guess I'm quicker than you"

"they'll be looking for you"

"Yes, but everyone know that the Church is off limits, and Arcade is taking over the job of Mojo… seems like he went out of Town"

The comment on the Church was very suspicious to Logan… he need to check on that later. "Who is Arcade?"

"The man that run all the Casinos and Gambles in Haven"

"And why is he taking Mojos Job?"

"Mojo is on vacation or something… if not, I could be handless right now"

"OK. Good for you. Now make the mark if you please"

They continue to work on the shop until 6pm. Remy was very skilled with the hands and was cachting quicker than anyone Logan has ever seen. Also put attention on how easy he pick the planks and other instrument… he was stronger than he seems. His reflex were off the charts too… he instinctively catch some nails that Logan throw on purpose to the floor. Still, Logan feels his new Squire have a good soul… but something about his eyes were not right.

Logan let the boy go to his room and have a stroll before dinner. Logan went looking for Jubilee and Ororo, to find out if they were ready for the movie….

As Soon as Logan enter the Garden he smell trouble, two guys, smelling like chemicals and sewer. One of them was hairy and the other seems to have metal components attached to his Body.

Logan rush into the Garden to see two men corner Jubilee and Ororo... while the rest of the gardeners where running out.

"You both may want to back of now… before I cut you to pieces" Logan's barks at both men…

"I Told you he didn't notice riptide." The man with the harpoon told the small feral boy…

Just in time, Logan turn to his Right and start crushing shrunken with his claws… his hands were moving faster and faster, as he approach to a whirlwind-men. From which the Shrunken came… with less than 5 feet distance Logan's jumps forward claw the whirlwind and just in time he blocks one harpoon coming from one of the man cornering Ororo and Jubilee. As the other run very fast towards Logan.

"You will regret that X…." half saying half growling the little man throw himself to Logan. Logan sent the wounded man towards the small feral one in midair and turn to the girls.

"Vertigo" a shadow figure was screaming at Logan sent him off balance to the floor. He was about to loose consciousness when a packet of sparks Broke the girls concentration..

"He's not alone sister" Jubilee was holding both hands to the Vertigo and continue to strike her with this fireworks… Logan was about to get up when the small feral guy jump in top of him and claw him down… the pain was brutal on his back and Logan twist in agony…. Another Harpoon was fire and go through Logan's stomach.

"Wildchild, cut his aorta" Another man scream from behind Logan. Seems like the leader.

"With pleasure Scalphunter"

In that moment Kurt appear out of nowhere and took wildchild with him before he can cut Logan's neck.

Another Harpoon was sent to Logan this time, he dodge his head and jiggle the harpoon and sent it to Scalphunter, which took it with one hand and was about to send it back, when Kurt and Wildchild appear in front of the leader. Kurt was now in his blue form and was bleeding from his stomach. Wildchild was dizzy but recovering fast…

"Go get X Wildchild" The field leader told the feral mutant. In a moment he charge against Logan again but Logan's claw hit the stomach of Wildchild. Scalphunter, pull a shotgun and shoot Logan on the Back.

"Now Harpoon, finish him" .

Logan went to the floor and was about to be impaling from harpoon when a sudden hurricane came out of nothing and sent the three aggressors to the air…

"You will not hurt him…." Ororo was furious and so were her winds. Jubilee was turning to see storm when Vertigo make her spell on Ororo who become dizzy but the Hurricane only become stronger and take everybody to the air… Jubilee, Logan and Kurt Included.

When Ororo saw Kurt bleeding and spinning on the air she disappear the Winds, and everybody was landing.

As soon as Logan touch the ground he charge with incredible speed against the Scalphunter, shatter his shotgun with the left hand and impale him with his right in the chest. Scalphunter was down breathing heavily trying to heal…. Logan knees him in the face leave him unconscious.

"Jubilee, distract that bitch" Logan shout as he point to vertigo…

Both girls held her hands high but jubilee was quicker and her fireworks sent the other girl flying into the air….

"Ro, strike him" Logan Shout again as he point to Harpoon.

With a fast attack Ororo create a Lighting from the clouds, Harpoon move just in time to dodge the attack, when he recovers had a new harpoon ready to throw at Ororo… but suddenly there was a small explosion and Harpoon was flying towards the far wall…. Logan turn and see Remy that had thrown something like a card that explode in Harpoon's back. Harpoon was out too.

Wildchild was already on Logan's Back when Logan jump to a mortal and land on his back, crushing Wildchild ribcage. Logan twist free from Wildchild claws and impaling him with one set of claws trough his left shoulder… the small feral mutant scream in pain and was about to strike Logan's face with his right hand when Logan impale his right shoulder, and hit him on the mouth with his forehead.

Wildchild was about to pass out when Logan Shout to him… "How do you find me?"

"I track, will see you against mah friends"

"where can I find them?"

"they find you…"

"LOGAN, do not kill him…." Kurt was shouting from the back with storm attending his wounds.

"Why not?"

"Because you win, he is defeated. You are not a cold killer murder"

"Yes I am"

"And you want her to see you?" Kurt was trying Logan to behave in front of Ororo and Jubilee.

"He deserve it"

"And you need redemption, earn it"

"How do we hold him?"

"We find a way"

"Not the local police" Logan was thinking straight again. The rage was passing.

"We can lock him here if that's what we need"

"I'll call some friends, in the meantime… REMY, get me the heaviest chain you can find... quickly"

Remy nod and went to the shop.

"Are you OK?" Logan ask Jubilee and Ororo, who now was helping Kurt to get up and change to her white alter ego. Jubilee was holding Vertigo down.

"She surrender, I think she is afraid of you" Jubilee answer.

"I'm sorry I miss the shot… I have yet to learn to control my ability's" Ororo Answer.

"You have nothing to be sorry, if not for all of you I'll be capture, we look like a team" Logan said with proud.

"Now we need a Doctor for Kurt, anyone you trust?"

"Cecilia Reyes, work at a public clinic across the plaza… she knows my secret"

"I guess a lot of your people saw us… they will want explanations"

"I'll talk to them, as soon as I can" Kurt Finish.

"Jubilee, go to the clinic and ask for this Reyes lady, I take care of this girl"

Logan grabs vertigo's hands and put her on the ground face down. He can smell the fear… maybe she didn't have many experience in battle.

"What is your name?"

"Vertigo… please don't hurt me"

"You know who I am?

She nods. "Weapon X"

"who told you that name?"

"I can't tell… he is going to punish me… he'll put me back in the tank… I don't want to go back"

"You don't have to… I have friends that can help you out… but I will call him, only if you talk to me"

"The police is no use in here….."

"they are above the police…"

"I'll talk, please don't kill me, don't send me back"

Remy returning with several chains and some friends of the shop… they start to restrain all of the assault team.

"This are the thickest I could find" Remy mentioned.

"Restrain them… I don't care how damaged they look, all of them have healing abilities" Logan comments, while he meet Cecilia.

"Doctor, my names is Logan, please help my friends"

"What happened here?"

"Cecilia, I'll explain later, please hurry I can hold my transformation much longer" Kurt said to her friend.

"I need a Phone" Logan ask as Cecilia.

She handle him over her phone and turn to see Kurt, Logan start dialing a number….

"This is WX. I need a cage, 5 B E subjects. Trace me back. Keep dark level 8"

He waited a few seconds, and then hang up.

"This wound are not that deep, but you will need to rest a few days. No moving around, and keep the brainstorm to the minimum, but I need to stich you. Let me get a stretcher and move to the clinic"

After a few minutes Kurt was at the clinic and Logan was still in possession of Cecilia Phone, when it rang. The number was private. Logan Answer.

"Yes?" Logan answer.

"Wolverine?" A strong female voice was on the other end of the line.

"Hill, where is Nick?" the tone of Logan was professional and serious.

"Busy"

"I need a cage"

"You don't have clearance, you are burn"

There was a tense silence… Logan start to breath heavily….

"You call me to tell me that Maria?"

"Yes, and call me Hill, there is no need to socialize"

"You still mad about Korea?"

"You pull me out of special ops because I didn't want to sleep with you, what do you expect?"

"I pull you out because you overthink your kills… you were having nightmares, and I…. well I really do want to sleep with you… but that was not the point."

"I should drop a Drone to your Location"

"You know you can't track me with anything…"

"How about a Phone?"

"That could work… but to who will you aim your anger after that? I'm your inspiration!"

"You are a pain in my ass"

"That's ok, you have a beautiful ass, I think that is what started this fight in the first place"

"Now is my ass? Didn't you said I had beautiful eyes?"

"That's code for ass"

Both of them were laughing a little. As much as Hill hate to accept, Logan was right, she have accomplish so much more thanks to his training and his Rejection… most of the time Maria win a promotion she rugged in Logan's face. And as much as she loved to see him get mad… she notice he always got proud of her.

"I'll send someone"

"I need someone I can trust… the situation in here is not normal"

"I have just the guy, just…. behave."

"Thanks"


End file.
